familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Help:Type Record
Note: this documentation from the Semantic Mediawiki site is included here for ease of reference. The examples given are for use on their site except where we have internalized them. For examples that work on Familypedia, see examples that use data from Template:set ahn. -[[User:Phlox|''''~'' Phlox']] 18:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' The '''record' is used for property values that consist of a short list of values of other datatypes. For each property that uses this datatype, the order and type of the individual fields of the record is fixed, based on a Has fields declaration on the property page. Individual fields in a record value are separated with semicolons (;). In earlier versions of SMW, record properties have also been called many-valued properties or n-ary properties. Declaration and usage A record property is declared by writing has type::record on the respective property page, and by setting the types of the record's fields with the property Has fields. For example, to define a record with a , a and a field, you can write has fields::Date; Page; Number In a similar way, you can set any list of types for the record. It is recommended that the number of fields in a record does not exceed five, but larger records are possible. There are some technical restrictions on record sizes, so record declarations with more than 50 fields are likely to fail. Note that records are already unusable for human editors at much shorter lengths. When using a record-type property on a page, the values for the individual fields are given as a value, separated by semicolons. If the property myrecord were declared as above, one could write the following annotation on a page: myrecord::May 12 1005; Some pagename; 1234 When setting a value for a record-type property, it is also possible to leave some of the fields unset by leaving them empty or setting question marks: myrecord::May 12 1005; ?; 1234 myrecord::May 12 1005;; 1234 Values at the end of the record can also be omitted completely: myrecord::May 12 1005; Some pagename If the value that is given for some field in the record is not allowed for the datatype declared for this field, SMW will also try to leave the field empty and use the value for the next field. For example, myrecord::Some pagename; 1234 is interpreted as myrecord::?; Some pagename; 1234 Example For a typical example for using records, assume that you want to store information about the presidents of the U.S.A. in a wiki page about that country. You could simply write has president::John F. Kennedy to state that Kennedy is among the presidents, but this would not allow you to see when Kennedy was president, and it would be impossible to find out the current president. The fact that Kennedy was the 35th president of the U.S.A., serving from 1961 until his assassination in 1963, consists of various pieces of information that belong together. Setting independent property values has president::John F. Kennedy, in office since::1961, in office until::1963 would not solve the problem if the page contains many presidents, since one could no longer know which in-office dates belong to which president. A possible solution is to declare the property has president to be a record with fields has fields::Page; Date; Date. One could then write a fact as has president::John F. Kennedy; 1961; 1963 so as to group these pieces of information. As explained above, one could also omit some of the fields if they are unknown or non-applicable, e.g. when writing has president::Barack Obama; 2009 where the end of office is not known yet. Another possible solution to this modelling problem is to create one article for each presidency, and to assign individual fields values to this article instead. For example, one could have a page Kennedy's presidency that is annotated with individual property values for person, start and end of office. Semantic search Using record properties for searching pages can be done in a similar fashion as for all other properties; see . As with any property, you can use the +''' wildcard to select all pages with some value for a record property, for example To find pages that match a particular value for some of the fields of the record, just list the values to match, separated by semicolons. If you do not care about the value of one of the datatypes, use '''? to match any value for it including omitted. The values given for fields in a record query are written according to the datatype of the field. For most datatypes, this means that such as !' for not, '< for less than or equal to can be used with each field. For example, to display all presidents of the U.S.A. in a table: the first column shows the complete record, the second shows only the first field (name), and the third and fourth show that second and third field, respectively (start and end of office). Note that the only "result" of this query is the page U.S.A so the table has a single row that shows all of this page's values for has president, not many rows for each president. The latter cannot be achieved with records. Limitations * You cannot use the special Allows value property to limit the values of any field of a record. * You cannot use the special Display units property to control how a specific field appears. * You cannot set the layout of the values; they will always appear as a comma-separated list. * Fields of records cannot be the basis for special purpose query formats such as Timelines or Maps. * Records can not be nested, and thus can only consist of simple datatypes. Alternatives As an alternative to the datatype record, you can also consider using the extension . When to use datatype record and when to use Semantic Internal Objects (SIO)? If you have a one to one (page to property value) relationship (enforced by form and template), then you could use either, but a record is going to be easier. If you have a one to many relationship, then SIOs are going to be more appropriate, because you can query for them on one property, and retrieve the other properties (example below). Think of them as pages without having to have their own page (cluttering up your wiki). Example page "Semantic City" The mayor is John Smith (term ends in 2012) It has several museums: Where your museum template would set an internal object } |has opening time= } |has closing time= } }} and display something too. Now you can query for museums in a given city, and display their opening times.